Wait For Me
by rawsunshine
Summary: Recurrent dreams have left Blair placing her love life on hiatus until a new student arrives in a certain limo and sets her world on fire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first time actually posting on this site, so feel free to tell me what you think. No editing by anyone else but myself, and I am no professional so lo siento if it's a little bit rough around the edges. This bunny trail wouldn't escape my head; I blame the sun and too many cups of coffee for the wistfulness of it all. AU world definitely. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, no copyright infringement intended.**

"I'll find you." He whispered to the dark haired woman kneeled by his side, her hand clenched in his weakening grip. "In this lifetime, in the next – It doesn't matter, I'll always find you. You were meant to be mine. We will always find each other, we always have. Always."

She watched as his dark eyes searched her face for understanding, but she kept quiet. She was overwhelmed and her heart felt so full, like it was expanding outwards and upwards towards her throat, inhibiting speech. Suppressing everything she wanted to say, things she needed to say.

There was just not enough time to express everything and nothing. No time to even anticipate what would come next or to even fathom what would come after.

"Please," She choked out, his face blurring in her sight as hot tears slipped down off cheeks and mixed with his blood. "Please, there must to be something. The ambulance is on their way, please, just hold on."

Yet even as she said the words, attempting to be strong, the blood seeping from his stomach and back had pooled around them. She finally understood that no one could plead anything enough to stop death.

This was where he was going to die. Before they had even truly began their life together, before they had even began to live at all.

"I've searched for you my whole life." His voice was quiet, his fingers gently stroking hers as he seemed to settle more deeply in the ground, knowing deep down that this was his deathbed. "And I know I'll do it in the next. Just promise me you'll wait for me this time around."

"I'll wait for you," She promised solemnly. "Oh God, please..."

But his eyes were empty and his grip had loosened. He was still. Pleading with any higher power was futile. She couldn't help but feel ice rush through her veins. The blood from his body had surrounded her kneeling figure and she couldn't find the will to move. The air felt full and still around her and she couldn't get enough of it into her lungs. Darkness began to seep in around the edges of her vision and colors danced around her before the truth settled in her heart that he was truly gone and a scream echoed around the walls of the alley. 

* * *

Blair Warldorf sat straight up in bed with a straight spine and a heavy heart. Lifting her hand up she tore her eye mask off her face and flung it to the other side of her room before gently rubbing her hands along her face to wipe away the tears that had appeared.

'It was just a dream,' she reassured herself.

It was just a dream that she had at least once a week.

It was just a dream that she had at least once a week since she was eleven.

The amber eyes of the man in her dream had haunted her with all that they expressed. She yearned for what they could mean. For what was hers in the dream felt never ending and all consuming. What was hers in the dream felt like it could be what was hers in this moment, which was why she decided to wait for love to find her.

And wait she had, much to the disapproval of her best friend and Queen of Constance, Serena Van der Woodsen and the rest of the minions. She would rather be labeled as the Virgin Bitch than have to tell those deep eyes that she was too juvenile to keep it in her pants, one day. She could wait.

Shaking off the dream she turned to look at the time before leaning back onto her pillows. Grabbing her cell phone she opened her agenda app to see what she needed to prepare for.

"Dorota!" Blair called out into the empty room, anticipating her robust Polish maid to enter her room and pull the shades open to let the New York City sunshine inside. According to her weather app it was a clear, but chilly day in October.

The door opened briskly and Dorota followed suit. "Good morning, Miss Blair."

"Good morning."

Dorota opened the blinds before turning to look at Blair and noticing the slightly disturbed expression on her face as she sat against her silk pillows against the headboard. Dorota tilted her head in question and timidly asked, "Miss Blair, you have dream again?"

Blair sighed in response, setting her phone down beside her, before leaning forward to rest her head in her hands. "And it felt more vivid than ever."

"Miss Blair," Dorota mumbled coming closer and sitting down on the bed next to the younger woman. "You live your life now, how you want it, how you like it. Dreams are just dreams."

"Yes Dorota, I know," Blair barked back, lifting her face to glare at Dorota. "This dream just happens to be recurrent."

"Miss Blair, you just need-," Blair cut Dorota off with a sharp look. Dorota stood up sighing and took a breath, used to the dramatics of her charge. "Breakfast will be ready downstairs, Miss Blair."

"Thank you, Dorota," Blair replied as she watched her maid exit her room and shut the door. Leaning back on her bed Blair took a moment to look out the window and curl up on her side. Nothing could change her mind that there was a reason she was dreaming about the same man, night after night.

Dorota was the only person who knew about her recurrent dreams. It was virtually impossible for Blair to hide anything from her, especially during her prepubescent years. Dorota had a way of sniffing out even the smallest specks of secrets, but she was also very good at keeping them. Her mothering had kept Blair afloat when her own Mother often neglected and abandoned her to further her career and social standing.

Currently Blair's parents were in the middle of World War D, which kept them jumping from country to country, as they demanded properties and bartered possessions and investments, leaving Blair in a lonely penthouse in the big city.

Blair knew, however, that in the Upper East Side you were never alone. She remembered this fact as she sat up and made her way to her large shower, ready to start the day and rinse off the thoughts and dreams of the night.

* * *

Climbing the steps of the Met always felt like an out of body experience for Blair, in middle school and even elementary she had dreamed about sitting on the steps and ruling the peons of Constance.

While she wasn't the Queen herself, she oftentimes felt like second in command, which was at least higher than the insufferable Penelope Shafai who was constantly trying to step on the toes of every other girl. At the moment she was in a state of groveling due to allegedly "drunk" sexting Serena's boyfriend, Nathaniel Archibald. A little yogurt revenge was always in Serena's terms of re-admittance into the group after such a scandal. Predictable from overuse, but highly effective at putting the little minions in their places.

"Hey B!" Serena waved from the top step of the group, scooching over and patting the spot next to her on top step above the other girls. "Running a little late today? Unusual." Serena's brilliant smile and golden hair seemed to extent lightness in every direction.

Blair smiled back softly and shrugged a small nod, sitting down beside Serena, "Good morning S, girls. Please excuse me for my wayward tardiness. Any news this morning?" Her ruby red lips pursed slightly, raising her eyebrows and looking from girl to girl.

"Last night two sophomores, Rachel and Sarah, were seen trying to get into Butters." Hazel chirped up at Blair, her wide blue eyes full of shock. "Obviously they stuck out like last season's Prada and were asked to leave."

The rest of the girls laughed and conversations struck up once again between them. Serena bumped Blair's shoulder with her own, smiling at her in a goofy way with her lips wrapped around a yogurt spoon.

"So, B," Serena gushed to her, "have you decided who might have the honor of escorting you to Cotillion yet?"

Blair fake scowled at her in answer and leaned back on her arms, face tilted towards the sunshine. "Oh S, the honor has yet to be bestowed upon anyone just yet, although practicing with the Prince has been fun. He would look good on my arm. Have you and Nate coordinated everything already?"

"Oh, you know Natey," Serena replied, tossing her long blonde hair over one shoulder, "everything will be perfect and ready when the time comes. I'm not worried." She leaned in close to Blair's ear and quietly giggled, "because his mom is a perfectionist enough to demand it to be."

"This is true." Blair laughed, both with grins on their faces.

There had been a time when Nathanial Archibald seemed like the knight in shining armor that Blair had always dreamed of, somewhere between Kindergarten and third grade. He exuded a lightness just like Serena, in a way that Blair never could, and at first it drew her to him. The crushing moment when she realized that she would never be able to match this lightness within herself, her soul and personality was full of darker colors, his role in the fairy tale of her mind was over. He reverted to being just another blond lacrosse player that Serena liked to ogle and then show off for and then kiss and call lover.

"But B, you've narrowed your choices down, right?"

Blair shrugged, pondering her spoon full of low fat yogurt as she thought about her choices. None of them gave butterflies, but they were acceptable partners in society. "S, this isn't a contract for forever, it's just a dance that allows our families to show us off."

"Even so," Serena began leaning back on her hands and turning her face towards the sunshine beaming down, "you never know what might happen. There are countless couples who marry their Cotillion partner and live happily ever after."

Blair pretended to gag on her spoon, even though she wasn't fooling Serena at all. Everyone knew that Blair was a closet romantic.

The tone of the other girl's conversation seemed to have changed to something exciting, snapping Blair and Serena out of their private conversation. Both girls followed the line of sight to see someone new arriving. And arriving in style, no less.

A shiny black limo had pulled up and parked on the curb outside of Constance and St Jude's Academy. It wasn't one that was familiar with any of the students as of late and so, obviously, it was a new student.

'A bit of an entrance maker,' Blair thought to herself in awe, knowing that if it was a girl she would most definitely join the ranks of their little group.

"Do any of you know who this might be?" Serena asked flippantly, gazing at the limo with an air of nonchalance.

"My father did overhear that Bart Bass from Bass industries has a son who recently relocated to the area from boarding school somewhere. Maybe it's him?" Isabelle chimed in, bringing a hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun and get a better look.

"Is, why didn't you think to tell me?" Serena retorted angrily before grinning, "we could have snooped for this."

"I love fresh meat." Hazel mentioned absentmindedly. All the girls giggled in response and were not upset when shiny Italian shoes stepped out of the limo and the rest of the mystery man appeared.

A handsome young man stood up and looked at the building in front of him, his uniform pressed and fitted to perfection, down to the small details. His dark hair looked as if it had once been styled, but he had run his fingers through it too many times and even from this distance his face looked a little intense. All in all he looked like an interesting specimen wrapped in a signature Brooks Brothers scarf.

"Good God." Hazel whispered, her wide eyes gone bigger than normal, "Please, let him be into girls."

This caused the rest of the group to scoot together and make observations quietly while Serena leaned into Blair.

"B this is perfect." She squealed, bouncing in her seat.

Eyebrows lifted Blair, shaking her head slightly in confusion, "what are you talking about, S?"

"I'll have Nate gather all of the details from him," Serena whispered, "Nate will become mystery Bass's new best friend and then BOOM, you have the absolutely most perfect date for Cotillion and the four of us can go together, oh my God, it will be perfect."

"What?!" Blair uttered, "Why?! S, it might not be that easy. What makes you think he'll even want to go to Cotillion with me?"

"Please, who wouldn't want to be arm in arm with you B, you're china doll gorgeous." Serena remarked, stroking Blair's arm slightly, before whispering; "besides it will be the most perfect date for you. Everyone will be absolutely jealous! And it would make a more interesting night. Come on, get on board with me, this will be a fun scheme!"

Blair smiled at Serena's enthusiasm before turning to look back at the mystery Bass student. He was already up the steps of St Jude's and disappeared from their view, sadly. It would make the other girls absolutely green with envy if they knew she had the latest man candy on her arm.

"Ok S. I'm in."

"Of course you're in." Serena chimed before texting away on her phone to Nate. Nathanial would most definitely follow through on Serena's orders, "this is going to be so much fun, B, I have a good feeling."

Blair sighed at the beginnings of a new Serena scheme. They were often not well planned out, but almost always well intended. Operation "Bass and Blair to Cotillion" was now in motion.

* * *

Throughout the morning Serena divulged all new information to Blair as Nate learned and texted to her. His name was Charles, but he went by Chuck. He had been at boarding school since he was seven, and only recently moved back the big apple, where he was been born. He did not play lacrosse like Nate, but had swum competitively and Nate genuinely seemed to like him.

Which really didn't mean much to Blair. Nate pretty much got along with everybody and anybody. He tried to see the world and its people with rose colored glasses, and it worked for him. So, Blair took his last comment with a grain of salt.

"S," She hissed during Chemistry and in between new bouts of information, "he could be a total psychopath."

"Oh my God Blair, it's a dance that will make all the other girls go ballistic when they realize you're with him. I'm not making you marry him."

Later in the library for English Composition, Serena and Blair utilized the search engine on one of the open computers for more information. The facts were easy enough to find; his mother had died when Chuck was a baby, and summaries of Bass Industries and its CEO, Bart Bass. His father was said to be a real estate mogul of the sharpest kind, self-made and worth billions.

Blair felt a pang for his loss of family at a young age. She knew how it felt to be abandoned, even if she hadn't been sent away to boarding school at a young age. Her parents had been flitting around and making her feel as if she was a useful or useless accessory from time to time. The pang of loneliness from an empty childhood was deep seated and threaded into her core. She wondered if he felt the same way about his own family.

The only picture online was a normal school photo from his boarding school. He was in uniform and the background was navy blue. He wasn't smiling at the camera, or frowning, just staring straight into the lens as if to dare it to take its picture. His gaze was intense.

Blair pursed her ruby red lips and stared at the screen. His eyes were a light almost golden brown on a face with Roman features, a strong jaw and nose, full pink lips. She felt herself flush as she thought about how kissable they looked.

Something in his gaze, in his face, had Blair entranced. She felt as if she had seen him a thousand times. As if she knew him deeply, intimately. However impossible. Quickly ridding herself of these feelings she clicked the x in the top right corner to stop her silly train of thought.

Serena looked up from her phone to see the page gone from the screen and frowned before looking at her friend who appeared slightly more pale than normal.

"B, you ok?" She whispered in a way that was sweet and Serena.

Startled Blair looked up at S, her deep brown eyes full of questions and answers and thoughts and mystery, but she only responded, "of course."

* * *

They came in contact with the boys on a break between classes.

Nate was walking and talking casually alongside Chuck, who had one hand in his pocket, the other carelessly holding onto his notebook and head turned towards his new friend. When Nate saw the girls walking towards them his face lit up and he called out to them.

"Serena, Blair!"

The girls continued their pace towards them, both smiling. Serena and Nate exchanged a semi inappropriate kiss, while Chuck and Blair watched them awkwardly.

"Chuck, my man, this is my girlfriend, Serena Van der Woodsen. Babe, this is Chuck Bass."

"You're all the girls are talking about, Chuck." Serena leaned in and kissed him on the cheek giggling, "It is very nice to meet you."

Chuck smirked slightly at Serena, even though his cheeks tinted lightly before replying, "Likewise Serena. It's very nice to meet you as well. You are all Nathanial can talk about." Turning to Blair his eyes were wide and serious, he paused to wet his lips, "but who are you, beautiful?"

Blair felt her cheeks redden, which caused Chucks smirk to deepen before opening her mouth to introduce herself, reaching her hand out towards him.

Serena, however, beat her to it.

"This is my best friend in the whole world, Blair Warldorf."

Chuck distended his arm out to take hers, his grip warm and strong around her own hand. His touch sent an instant thrill up to her heart, which felt like it was racing for some reason. He bent slightly and tugged her hand up to meet his mouth in a warm soft kiss against the back of her hand, looking into her eyes as he came back to stand, but not letting go of her hand just yet. He looked a little startled at what he saw in Blair's dark orbs.

"Blair have we met before?" His voice held a sense of urgency and disbelief, while his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand soothingly.

"I don't believe so.." Blair trailed off, still gazing at his face in question, wondering the same thoughts as before, why did it feel as if this wasn't their first meeting. The chemistry between them was so obviously mesmerizing that she jumped when the warning bell for tardiness trilled.

"It is very nice to meet you, Chuck." Blair turned towards S who had a guarded look on her face while wrapped around Nate watching the other two. "S, we should get going so we aren't late."

Blair began to pull her hand out of Chuck's hold and he squeezed it tightly before releasing her. The girls waved goodbye as they walked back to class, chatting quietly and quite seriously about what had just taken place. The boys watched them walk until they turned the corner, out of view.

Chuck turned towards Nate, his face absolutely serious. "I need you to tell me everything about her."

Nate laughed, trying to make light of the situation and agreed that he would. He began divulging Blair facts left and right, feeling hopeful for Serena's scheme to be a success, which would only work out well for him in the long run. A happy and successful Serena usually meant a happy and well taken care of Nate. Operation Blair and Chuck to Cotillion would be simple. To Nate and Serena they already seemed half desperate for the other. The blondes had no idea.

* * *

Blair attempted to focus all of her energy into taking notes and raptly listening to her professor in the next class, opposed to returning Serena's questioning gaze.

'Besides there wasn't anything to tell anyway,' she thought stubbornly to herself.

Her introduction to Chuck had thrown her for a loop. She didn't know what to think about it or even what Audrey would do in a similar situation. The truth was the connection between them was backed with a powerful force. She didn't know whether to embrace it or run home and hide behind Dorota.

'Dorota!' Blair remembered suddenly, 'I could tell Dorota everything and she would listen and be a good sounding board…and not tell me I'm crazy outright.'

Blair was torn between following through with this plan immediately after school or pretending that absolutely nothing was amiss. She didn't want to make a big deal out of anything just yet. It could just be hormones or lust in first glances.

'These are normal feelings.' She tried to appease herself. 'Hazel talks about feeling connected with a glance and a touch all the time with strange men across rooms.'

She nodded her head in agreement with this theory before she realized that Hazel read too many Danielle Steel and Stephanie Meyer novels and was nothing to compare her superior feelings against. 'No!' She emphasized, underlining a history fact hard with her perfectly sharp number two pencil till the tip broke, all the while repeating in her mind, 'I am not a slut like Hazel.'

Throwing the now useless pencil in her bag she stood up, needing some space, and walked to the front of the room and grabbed the hall pass before leaving the classroom. She caught Serena's eye as she opened the door and gave her a smile, hopefully to put her at ease.

She made her way through the hallway and into the girls restroom, walking straight up to the sink and staring herself at the mirror, wondering if she looked any different. If this introduction had changed any part of her.

She looked perfect, as usual. Her brown curls laying as they should across her shoulders and down her back, kept in place with the help of her satin red headband. Her skin was smooth, pore less and an even color except for the blush she had applied to the apples of her cheeks that morning.

Blair reapplied a coat of raspberry gloss to her lips before smoothing her skirt and glaring at herself in the mirror. No boy was going to make her act ridiculous, even if it was someone that reminded her of the one she had been dreaming about for years on end. She didn't even know if he felt the same way, so she concluded to play the game of ensnaring him into Cotillion to make all Serena happy and all the other minions green with envy. She would not create a romance out of nothing. That was for other girls of lesser backgrounds. She was Blair Warldorf, after all.

When the time for lunch arrived Serena and Blair met up in the halls with the other minions and made their way to the courtyard. The other girls were already whispering details of the new student. It seemed Serena and Blair weren't the only ones taking notes or pushing personal quests.

When Nate and Chuck appeared in the courtyard and began headed towards their table, the chatter died down and the subject changed rapidly to next seasons handbags.

"Hello ladies." Nate spun out in greeting, "I would like to steal you, Serena, and you too Blair, for lunch, if your lovely ladies in waiting will allow it."

The giggles that proceeded might as well have been outward swoons. Almost all the girls had a hard on crush for Nate, and his sweetness made it easy for them to be hopeful, even though he was hooked on Serena. Penelope was paying the price being ostracized at the moment for a misdemeanor of this kind. Half of Serena's Queenship was the fact that she was paired with perfect Nate. A perfect King and Queen of the school.

Serena turned towards Blair and raised her eyebrows in question, a hopeful smile on her face. Blair smiled in return and slightly shrugged before both girls began to gather their things from the table.

"Sure, Natey." Serena replied, as both girls stood up to follow him and Chuck.

During the interlude Chuck had only had eyes for Blair. The rest of the girls noticed this in the midst of checking him out and ogling Nate. Isabelle narrowed her eyes in displeasure when she realized who Chuck was looking at, before turning back to the table. A slight pout was on her face as she watched Serena and Blair walk away before leaning towards the other girls and discussion this new turn of events.

'So, it has begun,' Blair thought gleefully, hoping that the other girls were reminded that while she may not be Queen she was above them in every way that counted.

Looking up, Blair caught Chuck's gaze and it seemed to scald her, causing her to swallow a mouthful of saliva roughly and look away. Her stomach turned to knots and she knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything at the new table. Not if he was staring at her like that.

Making sure that her eyes were not looking in Chuck's direction, she said goodbye to the girls and turned to follow Serena to another table.

Blair wasn't surprised when their voyage across the courtyard was halted due to Nate being intercepted by another lacrosse player who had important information about the game later that day. Serena seemed to be wrapped around Nate as the boys talked sport. She always had a thing for athletic men. Blair mentally checked herself out of the conversation, having no interest in athletics and became lost in her thoughts about her plans for the weekend.

She didn't notice Chuck walk closer to her side and was startled when she felt electricity rush down the side of her arm stopping at her elbow as he softly stroked her arm with his hand to gain attention.

Looking up at his face, she felt her breath catch. He seemed to be searching her face for something and only her deeply ingrained sense of propriety stopped her from stepping closer to inspect his own face for the same.

Clearing her throat she blinked a couple times before asking, "How has your first day been?"

"You're asking me about school, Blair?" His voiced drawled out her name it seemed to ripple across her skin, drawing out goose bumps. This wasn't normal. The last time she had felt like this was when she caught the flu from the dirty Brooklynite during a debate team conference.

Nate and Serena were still exchanging idle chitchat before, but everything felt different.

"Tell me you feel something with me." He demanded quietly, stepping to her side until she could nearly feel his breath against her ear.

"Feel what?" She threw back at him, turning so she was facing him full on instead of having her back towards him and gazing at him coltishly. She knew you should never display your back to an enemy and no matter what feelings she was having she still wasn't sure what she was dealing with. Because one thing she had learned over the years is that people who inspire emotion can also deal out pain.

She wanted to ask him what kind of game he was playing, what did he want with her, what was he talking about, but she didn't have the guts.

"Blair, Blair, Blair." He shook his head slowly before reaching out and touching under her chin to bring her face up and looking straight into his. "I know you do feel this. I also know you enjoy playing games, but this is not one you will be playing with me."

She didn't know how to respond, only to take a step back and away from him, even though his voice drew her in. Luckily she was saved by Serena who had grown bored of the jock talk.

"Natey, come on," she whined and pulled at his hand, "I'm starving." Giggling her little girl laugh, Nate had no other choice but say goodbye and the group made their way to another table on the side of the courtyard.

The rest of lunch was filled with polite conversation and silly stories spun by Serena. Blair still wasn't sure what to think. Chuck hadn't brought up anything from the conversation from earlier, so she seemed safe from a Serena confrontation.

Serena and Nate were currently trying to have a conversation with their eyes and Blair knew exactly what would happen next. They were going to go find somewhere to make out, or more.

"Blair," Serena leaned over and whispered, playing with a strand of the brown curls, "Nate and I are going to go check on that thing."

"Yeah Chuck," Nate added laughing, "we've got to go check on an urgent…thing."

Chuck smirked and Blair rolled her eyes and the other two were gone quickly, arms wrapped around each other. Blair was happy that Serena had someone like Nate for her to hold onto. In Serena's life not many men stuck around, with her mom having a revolving door of boyfriends and husbands, so the steadiness of Nate had brought out a different side of Serena.

"You should eat." Chuck said quietly to Blair, who had moved food around on her napkin, but not actually ate much of anything.

"I'm actually not that hungry." She replied blushing and turning to inspect her cuticles, which were trimmed to satisfaction and in no need of an examination.

"You will need your strength for what's to come."

Shocked, Blair gripped the edge of the table before leaning forward, "and what might that be?"

Sighing he ran a hand through his dark brown hair before resting them both on the table across from her, capturing her in his stare.

"Fine. You always did love a good game."

"Did? You don't know anything about me, Chuck Bass. Is this something Nate told you about me?"

"Nathanial did mention certain facts about you, yes."

Blair raised her eyebrow and replied hotly, "that seems awfully stalkerish of you."

"Even though you made him basically interview me for information? Fair is fair in this game, Warldorf."

A blush crept up her chest and stained her cheeks as she realized that he knew she had snooped and scoped information about him.

"But, I played along, didn't I sweetheart?" His gaze was burning into her dark orbs and she felt hypnotized by his words. "Now it's your turn to play along with my requests. This afternoon my limo will pick you up and deliver you to me at the Palace."

"But-" she began, but he quickly cut her off.

"No buts Blair, you've had your turn, now it's mine." His smile was devilish and chills crept up her spine. Who was this boy, this man.

The bell trilled again above them letting all students know that lunch was over, and just in time. Blair met Chuck's eyes as they began to gather up their belongings and exit the table before parting ways to head to their respective sides of the schools.

Blair knew in the deepest corners of her heart and soul that there was no way she would miss her afternoon appointment with Chuck Bass. Something was too familiar about his gaze and the way he walked and carried himself. She couldn't help but want to connect the dots from her dream to her reality.

Maybe it was connected after all.

**Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm terribly sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but hopefully I can be forgiven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, no copyright infringement intended.

GGGGGG

Blair toyed with the idea of skipping out of the rest of the day to go feed the ducks with Dorota and think about her plan of action for the afternoon, but nothing and no one was worth ruining her perfect attendance. Besides her meeting with Chuck would happen whether she attended school or not, the real question was why.

And what should she wear?

She spent half of the next class mentally searching her wardrobe for the perfect outfit, but settled on staying in her Constance uniform. Chuck shouldn't get the impression that she was trying hard to impress him, even if she really was fretting. She didn't know what kind of game this would turn become.

The afternoon could not come quick enough to kill her curiosity.

Time drudged on in the last class of the day while Blair kept shifting anxiously in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs while staring at the clock. Serena giggled at her from the desk at her side and poked her in the ribs with the tip of her pen.

"Ants in your skirt, B? What's up?"

Blair realized that she had been fidgeting, a trait unbecoming and beneath her and looked over at Serena bashfully, lifting a shoulder towards her ear in answer.

Serena looked mildly concerned with her response before twisting a long blonde strand of her hair around her fingers.

"Is it about you know who and Cotillion?" Serena asked quietly, trying not to say too much as Is and Hazel were sitting in front of them and she didn't want them to be aware of the plan just yet.

"You're going to Cotillion with Voldemort?" Is asked, her shoulders twisted in her chair to stare at Blair and laugh in her face.

Blair rolled her eyes and scoffed at her friend. "You would. You're such a nerd, Is. Put your nose back in your book and mind your own business."

Is face turned red with anger and she turned further to look at Serena, who only pursed her lips and tilted her head in question. "How many times did you see those movies, anyway?"

Is huffed angrily before turning back to her desk before the girls poked more fun at her little summer obsession they had discovered. It was lighthearted, but always embarrassed her terribly.

"Anyways B, want to talk about you know what at mine after school? I don't really want to go to Nate's game. We can work on our psych project then, too."

Blair's mind stumbled looking for an adequate excuse, rarely ever saying no to Serena, before responding, "I actually can't this afternoon, maybe this evening?"

"You can't?" Serena asked in astonishment.

"I have an appointment." Blair thought maybe leaving it open-ended would make it believable. She wondered why she hadn't told Serena the whole truth before now, they rarely kept secrets from one another, but Blair knew that there was no way she could divulge everything in such a short amount of time. She also knew that when Serena does find out she would either blow it way out of proportion and plan their wedding for the next weekend or think she was crazy. Well, crazier.

Serena rested her chin in her hand while gazing at her friend disappointed. "Well, text me after?"

"Of course." Blair smiled brilliantly at her very best friend and swore to herself that when she did text or call she would fess up on everything, depending on how the meeting went. Friends were there to lean on each other through it all.

Her anxiousness returned tenfold with the ding of the bell signaling the end of classes. Standing up Blair grabbed her things and walked out the door quickly, waving goodbye to the girls who gave her curious glances and half-hearted goodbyes in return.

Grabbing the rest of her books and trinkets out of her locker she made her way to the exit and quickly began her journey home. She had decided first and foremost to tell Dorota everything, just in case Chuck Bass was a secret murderer with a twisted intuition.

GGGG

As soon as Blair arrived home she immediately called for Dorota to prepare tea and have it brought up to her room.

Entering her room she dropped her bags and books on her bed before making her way to look out the window at the park below. Looking at the trees below always calmed her and that was exactly what she needed. To be calm.

She couldn't help but ponder how much to divulge to Dorota. Her maid often times read her like a book, so she didn't want to seem too affected when she asked for advice or else she might not be able to get out of the house. Turning around she made her way to her vanity, deciding to freshen up before it was time to leave. She wanted to look perfect on the outside because her emotions were a mess enough on the inside.

Dorota bustled in the door, glancing at Blair primping before tutting at her, "Miss Blair, come have tea and snack."

Blair gazed at her reflection for a moment in the mirror before listening to Dorota and heading for the small table where the tray had been placed. She sat down and gestured Dorota to do the same. Dorota only raised her eyebrows before sitting down and pouring them both a cup of green tea. Noticing Blair's sense of anticipation Dorota set her cup down and stared at her young charge.

"Miss Blair, tell me."

"I think I've met him." Blair blurted out hurriedly, not wanting to lose her courage to tell Dorota. She paused and took a delicate sip of her green tea before holding the cup tightly between her hands, feeling the warmth seep into her fingers. "We're meeting again this afternoon."

Dorota's eyes were huge as she stared at her Blair, looking at the face that she had watched lose the baby fat of adolescence. She was a young lady and as such was allowed to make her own choices, but it was in times like these that she wished she could have more influence over her.

"How do you know, Miss Blair, and why you meeting strange man so soon after meeting, it's not proper."

Blair smiled to herself. Not proper was right. She knew that it wasn't normal to be meeting a boy alone after only meeting at school, not in their society. However, it was also the 21st century and she wasn't going to let something like that stop her from an interesting encounter. She was too intrigued to turn back.

"What do I say to him, Dorota?" Blair asked quietly. "Do I tell him about the dreams? Do I hide it all? Do I wait until he brings anything up?"

Her voice was shaking near the end and she wished she had Serena to talk to, who always knew how to calm her down from the edge, but only Dorota knew this side of her life.

"Miss Blair you should wait until he brings it up. You don't know who may be behind any of this. You sometimes have enemies hiding in strange places. You don't want him spreading rumors of you and your dreams." She paused before raising an eyebrow. "You know how your mother reacts and she wouldn't hesitate to send you to Ostroff center if she thought it necessary. You don't want that."

Blair listened aptly, nodding her head to Dorota's wisdom, but doubting her in the same breath. Chuck Bass was brand new at school; he had enough money to be a game changer if he wished to be. No one would have influenced him into doing their dirty work. Not this quickly. It wouldn't make sense.

"How did you meet this man?" Dorota asked suspiciously, fishing for more details.

"He goes to school with me. Chuck Bass. That's his name. He is Bart Bass's son. Today was his first day Dorota, and something was there between us."

"Blair! Attraction, lust, want, need; boys at this age want many different things and will go to great length to attain it." Her voice had taken a lecturing mother like quality and Blair rolled her eyes and took another sip of her tea, staring into the bottom of the cup, wishing it held the answer.

"It isn't like that Dorota, something is strange about him."

A trill like sound came from the phone downstairs and Blair nodded at Dorota to go see who it might be. After a few moments Dorota came back upstairs, a frown on her face.

"Doorman said that a limo is waiting for you, Miss Blair." She had a very serious look on her face before stepping closer to her. "Be honest with him, but also be careful with yourself. I'm here when you return, we go feed ducks."

Blair smiled at her maid and nodded. She grabbed her bag from her bed before heading out her bedroom door before turning back to Dorota, "If anyone calls or stops by, tell them I am at an appointment."

Dorota nodded solemnly in response.

And with that she listened to her own heels click down the stairs as she walked to the elevator and the unknown that awaited her downstairs.

GGGGGG

The driver opened the door for her and as she stepped into the limo and sat down on the smooth black leather seats her eyes were blinded for a moment from the contrast of the sunshine outside to the inner darkness.

She felt him, though, in the limo with her. Deciding not to waste time with greetings she asked, "I thought you were going to wait for me at the Palace?"

"Maybe you'll remember, or you'll soon be finding out, that I like to surprise."

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the near blackness inside the limo and she felt herself settle into the seat, searching for his eyes. A period of silence took over the two as the limo merged back into traffic and the buildings began to blur around them.

"This is the earliest that we've ever met." His voice seemed to creep over to her; the gravelly sound in it sent shivers down her spine.

She wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but her body hummed with knowing.

"We've never met before." She trailed off quietly, in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Chuck's voice was light, but now that her eyes were well adjusted she could see his gaze was burning as he stared at her face. She wasn't used to people displaying such intensity, especially around herself. People on the Upper East Side were usually docile enough to live within their own delusions of happiness and grace.

She only nodded in response to his question, slowly, and felt a blush creep up her neck when she watched Chuck sigh and turn his face away from her to stare out the window and rub the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"So, this is how you want to play it?" His voice was laced with something, like a match that was poised to strike and set fire with anger and she felt her chest tighten; she didn't want him angry. "You just want to play pretend and act like we are complete strangers."

"But we are strangers, Chuck." She felt her quiet voice shaking for some reason, unable to explain her emotions. She was used to being one hundred percent in control, with the desirable outcome already determined.

Suddenly, he was right next to her on the seat, leaving no space between them. She felt his warmth seep into her side and she turned her body to see him better. He raised one of his hands and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear before running his hand down her cheek and continuing down her neck with his thumb lingering against her throat sensuously trailing down before curling around her collar bone and back up again.

His eyes were following his hands journey, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his face, his striking features so close to her own that she could study them in detail. She didn't relax, but she couldn't help but allow herself to be still and feel all that he was inducing. She felt like she was in some sort of a trance as he touched her, while a spark of desire curled in her stomach.

"We've gone this route before, you know." He whispered into her side. "Playing getting to know you and minding the rules of the game, set by society." He licked his lips as he trailed his fingers along her cheek again grazing her cupids bow before bringing his thumb and forefinger into hold with her chin, making sure their eyes were meeting. "It's a waste of time and I prefer not to, but I'll play it all again if it pleases you."

Blair could only blink in response and think about what he meant, 'if it pleases her.' Her brain and body didn't seem to be fully connected or catching up with reality. No one had ever been this fresh with her before, talked or touched her in this manner. It felt more intimate than both of the kisses she had experienced, and more possessive than anything she had ever read or seen in a film.

"I know you feel this," Chuck's voice was gruff with conviction, "I know that you feel something for me and I bet," he paused, his thumb now stroking her jawline as his other hand tenderly took hold of one of her hands in his own, "that you may even have unexplained circumstances you've already connected to me. Something you tell nobody. Something I already know about you, but would like you to tell me about. Will you tell me, Blair?"

Blair opened her mouth confused. Chuck squeezed her hand in comfort and she felt overcome with emotion. Dorota had always mentioned that telling anyone of her dreams could get her sent to the Ostroff center, which could go on her record and maybe even hurt her chances of Yale, which was her end goal. However, Chuck already seemed to know about them.

And then it clicked.

"You have them?" Her voice was sure, but soft and she leaned into his touch, her hand reaching to touch him in return. It was the first time she touched him back and his eyes flashed brightly at her, exuding a lightness she hadn't seen from him before.

A real smile broke out onto his face before he seemed to try to rein it in, his face turning serious.

"You were mine, Blair, in every single one of my dreams. You were mine and that is how it is supposed to be."

Blair didn't know what to say, what to feel. She felt hope spread through her heart and into her veins as she thought maybe it was the truth.

'Why would he lie?' Was the one question swirling around in her brain, but even as the thought crossed her mind when she looked into his eyes she could see that he was telling her the truth. It felt like all their dream encounters had built her up for this moment. This meeting.

"If I was yours, Chuck Bass, does that mean you…that you were…" Blair stumbled over her own words and let the sentence trail off looking down at the floor, not wanting to see his eyes as he answered in case they were laughing at her. She wanted absolute certainty.

She felt his warm fingers under her chin once again, this time gently lifting her face to look towards him once again. He moved his hands out to caress the sides of her face, their closeness overpowering all of her senses with their bodies nearly touching.

"I was yours, Blair. I was always yours." His exotic eyes were nearly glaring into hers with intensity, needing her to understand. "Blair, there has only ever been you and me trying to find each other. But we always met too late or we had to fight too hard. Something always went wrong. The amount of nights I've had to watch you slip through my fingers over and over."

He looked down and moved his hands back into his own lap, where they clenched in fists, his brow pulled together while shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "I've been yours since I realized the dreams wouldn't stop."

"When did you realize they wouldn't stop?" Blair asked timidly, her own hands aching to reach outwards to his.

"When I was eleven." He responded immediately.

"How often do you have them?"

"Every night."

Blair felt like the air was pushed out of her lungs with force. The world blurred around her as she grasped the conclusion of his statement. She was gazing at the floor before looking up, feeling like her world was tipping on its axis. This was what she had been waiting for, this was what came next.

When their eyes finally met, there was a strange fierceness that seemed to seep straight into her soul. She had never met a gaze with such intensity.

"Blair," he asked softly, "I need you, right now, to give me an answer. An honest answer." His eyes darkened slightly before he quietly threatened, "I'll know if you're lying."

She nodded her head slowly in response blinking her eyes a few times while anticipating the question.

"Have you dreamt of me?" He leaned in closer, his breath whispering over her cheek and through her hair.

"I'm here, am I not?" She whispered in response.

"No. I want to hear you say it. There have been times in the past where you toyed with me. Where I didn't quite fit in to the story you had written for your life. Times when you tried to write me, the dreams and everything surrounding us, out of your life for good." His voice carried a darker edge that made goose bumps break out down her arms.

"Blair we went through so much unnecessary turmoil because of you." His nostrils flared with anger and his eyes made her feel as if she had been turned into stone.

She felt shocked by this side of her dreams. Her innermost humiliation splayed out in the open like a stab wound. So, she did what she normally did when wounded and pressed in a corner; tried to twist the knife the other way.

"If I hurt you so bad, why come back?" She answered hotly. "Why search for me again if you think I'll turn on you, why bother? Why follow me down the halls?"

His eyes widened and the anger seemed to dissipate instantly from his body.

"Because a life without you doesn't seem like a life worth living. I can't even fathom the idea of dreaming of you every night for the rest of my life and not trying to find you. Not wanting to have what we so obviously can have." His eyes softened when he realized his anger had frightened her and made her move into defense mode. "Honestly Blair, dreaming about you every night has kept me going. Dreaming of us, thinking about what we can be…"

He trailed off looking down, his cheeks turning a shade of pink and Blair felt her heart soften for him. She had never seen this side of the man from her dream. He seemed so exposed in front of her, so raw. They were usually so much older and set in their ways by the time they met that this early introduction was leaving them both confused.

"I always thought I would have to search for you for years after I finished school." Chuck said quietly, changing the subject, as he moved his hands from his lap over towards her where they began softly skimming down, down, down; over her hair, her neck, her arms and back before traveling up again. "I knew you wouldn't ever even look twice at an uneducated man. You've always been a snob that way."

Blair let out an unlady like laugh at the change of subject before leaning closer to him and setting her hand on his thigh, because it was true. A man with no education could hardly keep up with her in a debate or in society. She had always known that whoever she ended up with would have to be a good match in education.

"And you've found me now." She replied slowly, pulling back from him to look into his eyes.

"And I've found you now." He repeated. A serious expression took hold of his features and she yearned for the softness to come back to her.

"Did you wait for me Blair?" His voice was gentle as he asked with his hands on her waist. She felt as if her reality and dream world were in a head on collision because his request from her dream rang through her mind countless times throughout the day and felt even stronger in her memory in this moment. She knew that she had waited for a good reason.

"Yes." She replied. "You asked me too."

The softness returned around his eyes and forehead first before he smiled, "I knew you would, this time." He shook his head in near disbelief. "I just knew it. This time will be different. We will be different."

The skyscrapers continued to pass around them in the limo and life went on as they both sat in each other's presence. It all seemed too good to be true, for wasn't it only this morning that she woke up to what Dorota had always called her delusions. She didn't know where to go from here or what to say. All she knew that she had never felt this safe or content in her life than in this moment with his arms around her.

"Serena wants you and me to go to Cotillion together." Blair felt this statement spill from her mouth almost without control and felt a powerful blush form along her cheeks in response to her own statement.

Chuck only let out a rich deep laugh, his thumbs rubbing circles along her waist, while grazing his lips against her cheek. "Are you asking or telling me to attend Cotillion with you, Blair Waldorf?"

She pushed against his chest to try to get out of his hold, feeling very embarrassed, but Chuck pulled her right back into his presence. He slowly trailed one of his hands up and down her back as if trying to calm her down, before curling it up into her dark brown hair and caressing the nape of her neck. "Am I a pawn in this little game of Serena and yours? Or may I be a participant?"

"A participant?" Blair quirked an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Oh Blair, Blair, Blair." He shook his head slowly, continuing to lightly massage pressure points around her neck, which in turn fueled the desire that was forming within her. "This wouldn't be the first time we planned, schemed or plotted together."

"No." Blair answered innocently, wondering to which happenstance he was referencing.

"I recall a woman I was betrothed to almost losing the privilege of being my wife because her chambermaid leaked a list of all the men who had shared her bed to everyone in the area."

Blair narrowed her eyes, "I had to make her disappear, so we could be together. Even if it didn't work out how we had planned that time around, what with you being sent to war before the next season began and passing on."

They both grimaced at that specific gruesome memory before Chuck tilted his head and smirked at her again.

"But I did play the brokenhearted fiancé well in response, if I do recall."

"A little too brokenhearted if you ask me, you had only met the lady twice before she was out of the picture. Someone liked the attention."

They both laughed at the odd distant memory they shared and felt a peace settle over them.

"This is so strange." Blair uttered with her eyes wide and overwhelmed. "To be able to talk about these events so freely, and you knowing, understanding it all because you dreamt them, too. I mean, I had always hoped it would be like this, but even your touch it..." She shook her head trailing off and looking down once again.

"What about my touch?" Chuck asked while raising one of his hands to caress her cheek and lift her face up.

"Your touch doesn't feel foreign to me. And you seem to know just where to put your hands on me to make me feel so many different things."

"And you like my hands on you?" He uttered into her ear, causing a tingling sensation in her core that heated her body in a strange exhilarating way.

She licked her lips before nodding and gazing at his handsome face.

He smirked a little smugly and his eyes darkened with lust as he continued to touch her innocently, his eyes dipping down to glance at her plush ruby red lips.

"I've spent many nights reliving our past touches. I know your body better than you do, Blair. I know where to touch you to get the most incredible responses. The things I am going to do with you, the things we are going to do together…" His voice was deep and husky as he let the sentence trail off and Blair took a moment to breathe deeply, inhaling his musky intoxicating scent.

She licked her lips before looking back into his eyes. He seemed to be restraining himself from what he wanted and Blair didn't know if she should be grateful or not. The tingles and tightening she had in her core made her desperate for a different reaction, but she guessed that with such a revelation they might decide to take things slow instead of being led by their hormones.

They both took a few breaths before Chuck leaned back smiling, taking her hands in his own.

"Blair," Chuck gently chided, "you were already going to be going with me to Cotillion."

"Was I?" She smirked back at his arrogance.

"Oh yes, sweetheart. I was going to plan something extravagant to ask you, but you certainly saved me some work."

Blair narrowed her lips and eyes at him as he smirked at her in response. He leaned in close again and began touching the skin of her neck with his fingertips.

"But now you can include me in on the fun little ploy you've set up. Why don't you explain the plan to me over drinks at the Palace? Plotting with you has always been so very enjoyable."

She looked out the window and noticed that they weren't anywhere near the Palace.

"Where is your driver taking us anyway? What kind of imbecile have you hired, Bass? This is nowhere near the Palace."

He sighed before brushing her hair behind her ear and pulling on one of her chocolate curls, and staring into her eyes. "I wasn't sure how you would react to this interlude and knew that we may need a bit of time to talk things over. I also knew that we wouldn't have that time to talk if you were busy running away from me like you had in the past. There are not a lot of places to run to while inside a moving vehicle. Even though I will always catch you if you do decide to run away from me."

He moved away from her and lowered the divider, instructed his driver to continue to the destination before giving them privacy once more.

"Clever." She stated while looking at him quite blankly, impressed with his planning. She was beginning to realize that they had more in common than she ever could have imagined.

"I always believe that it is best to cover all your bases, in games such as these. I'm a valuable player. This is why you'll like having me on your side. "

Blair blinked her big doe eyes at him and smiled sinfully. "I suppose I will."

GGGGGG

Please review and let me know what you think! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello strangers! Sorry for the long delay, real life is a cruel mistress. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, no copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Blair couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she felt Chuck's fingertips caressing her waist or his breath on her neck. It had her tossing and turning, replaying every moment through her mind.

They had ended the evening chatting strategies about Cotillion and how to play with some of her peers at school. Step one was meeting him at his limo tomorrow. It would allow everyone in the courtyard and met steps to see the most recent development. That they had come together.

Blair had felt so strange to have such a normal conversation after the one they had shared in the limo, but she enjoyed their smirks and sighs as she thought of how green with envy Hazel and the other girls would become. And he had smiled back, simply enjoying her enjoyment.

She could hardly believe how much had changed in the span of a few hours, everything felt different.

The pretty brunette smiled into her pillow before sighing, wanting sleep to take her away. For the sooner she was asleep the closer she was to tomorrow, when they would meet again.

* * *

The car was dark and the air was cloudy from the smoke that was leaking out of a cigarette caught between her fingertips. She had lit it up a time ago, out of habit, but couldn't find the will to bring it to her lips. She was in shock about what she was doing, feeling icy cold one moment and too hot the next.

What was she doing?

The man next to her had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. The lines around his eyes were crinkled and soft, telling the secret of the many years they had been around. He seemed at ease in his relaxed pose and his smell was familiar to her. The growing feeling of relief outweighed the shock she had been fighting and she concentrated on breathing in deeply and evenly.

They were finally doing it, finally going to be together. She felt like even though there would be more bridges and crossroads for them to overcome, that this step was what she had been waiting for. Leaving her husband and the home she had built with him for this man who set her heart and body on fire. For the man who knew her inside out.

She had fought his pursuit for nearly two decades, but years upon years of finding her husband's trail of mistresses combined with the growing weight of her inadequacy at being unable to provide him an heir, she had surrendered. To him, to her true desire, to their future; it had been inevitable, just as he had always told her it would be. And to think what the ladies of the Progressive Club would whisper and gossip to each other come Sunday afternoon, but she couldn't find the will to care. She couldn't find the will to search for any regret.

She couldn't find the will to bring the sweet tobacco up to her lips for an inhale, allowing it instead to burn and burn, close to her fingertips. She focused only on breathing. She breathed in his scent, breathed in the new life they were beginning.

Her hand found his, soft and firm around her own.

She smiled as she gazed at his face in the dark, watching shadows and lights from the outdoors change his appearance. This was why uprooting her life and changing everything was right; this was the choice she was supposed to take. Finally peace. Finally them. Their life could begin, no more denying herself.

The motion of the car suddenly swerved and she was hurtling sideways, slamming against the door. Her eyes found his, open in distress, no words were spoken and only the harsh breathing of the driver was heard before a crash directly followed by a loud crunch sent them flipping and turning and breaking and bleeding.

The absolute silence afterwards was broken by a slight hiss. She had gripped the cigarette so hard that it had snapped in her fingers, burning her in the process, but she couldn't feel anything.

She was light headed and couldn't move at all. Her eyes searched for him until they grew weary. They had finally found their time to be together, to lose it all once again. . .

* * *

The burn of acid in her throat had Blair and rushing to the bathroom. The images of the car crash, the actual feelings of her twisted limbs and bloody body fresh in her mind. Fresher still the anxiety of searching for her lover in the aftermath, searching for the one who had waited for her and fought for her and feeling it all sift through her fingers once again.

It was agony. Every dream was a burning assault on her senses that left her quaking like a leaf.

Once her stomach settled her heart and mind were still shaky and fragile in the early morning. She made her way into the shower and turned the water on. She felt the icy drops hit her before they changed to warmth, all the while allowing her tears to run. She decided it was best to just cry until she felt better.

After a short while she turned the water off and began her morning routine before a startling thought had her catching her breath.

'What had happened?' she thought dreadfully. Surely now that Chuck and her had reunited these dreams would cease.

Blair felt herself go light headed and slid down to a seated position on the floor of her bathroom, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

Had they been wrong? Had she agreed that he was the right person too soon?

The thought of losing him now gripped her heart almost as much as the dream had, yet she knew she needed to figure this puzzle out before she could continue with him. For her sake and his. Tears dripped down her cheek once again and she brushed them away as she thought of what she needed.

She needed a second opinion. She had never felt the need to tell anyone before because she was afraid of someone finding out her secret and had no real reason, but now she knew she earned it for herself to know for certain. Was she making this bigger than it needed to be? Was she being ridiculous with her thinking? Was she going insane?

She felt like she might be.

* * *

During breakfast Blair ignored Dorota's probing questions about why she hadn't been back the night before to feed the ducks. Her maids questions continued, Dorota wanted to know how the afternoon had passed, if she had talked about her secret with the young man. Blair refused to respond and could barely bring herself to eat more than a few grapes. The mouthful of coffee she had drank made the acid in her stomach stir up more than before, so she decided to leave it at that.

On her walk to school she didn't see the people around her, she just followed the normal route, debating what to do.

"Obviously," she mumbled to herself while toeing a weed in the crosswalk as she waited for the light to turn green, "I need to tell S."

Speaking it to herself made her feel lighter. Yes, she would tell Serena everything and from there they would work together to solve this problem. She wouldn't talk, touch or even look at Chuck Bass again, no matter how hard it would be, until she figured it out for sure. She didn't want to give herself away too soon.

She had worked herself into a near frenzy with the thought of how many people could be affected with this same affliction and how many people could be hurt if they were too hasty that by the time she arrived at the steps of the Met her face was pale and drawn. Climbing the steps she made her way to her spot by Serena, and sat down.

"Late two days in a row, Miss B? " Serena teased quietly before she took in Blair's complexion and looked at her eyes. Her face instantly changed to concerned.

Blair sat delicately on the steps, as always, her ankles crossed, back straight and hands folded in her lap. It was the way she held her shoulders together like she was holding something, her very breath, inside that gave Serena a major need for worry.

Blair gave a false smile in greeting and shrugged in response to Serena's question, but she didn't offer up any conversation. Serena tapped her foot against Blair's calf to gain her full attention, which was astutely ignored.

The girls chatted aimlessly about their plans for the weekend and Blair didn't commit to anything that was happening, so Serena followed her lead and decided not to commit either. Serena knew that Blair would open up when the time was right. Besides Serena was absolutely dying to get a head start on Operation Chuck and Blair to Cotillion!

When a certain black limousine rolled up a hush fell over the girls. Chuck stepped out of the limo once the door was open and seemed to look around for someone.

He was looking for Blair.

'I'm supposed to be meeting him,' Blair thought sadly. She felt Serena absently brush her hand against hers.

A memory from last night crept into her thoughts; her finger had chased the condensation on her drink wishing that she was brave enough to be tracing his skin instead. Chuck had invaded each of her senses and taken away her normal aloof behavior she normally gave people.

'Is it just lust, or is it real?' she wondered, pursing her lips as she watched him look for her, feeling guilt and unease swirl in her stomach. They were supposed to be beginning their scheme for Cotillion together and she ruined the first step. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought of disappointing him.

His gaze was piercing when he finally found her on the steps buried amongst the other girls. She had told him where they usually gathered the night before when he had asked for information. He lifted his brow in confusion as he stood still and watched her, not moving. Blair shook her head minutely to one side then the other, her expression completely blank.

A transformation overtook his face, turning it into something dangerous, something sinister. Blair felt shame and guilt for denying his wishes burn like acid in her stomach. She needed time away to think it all through; she needed to try to get all her thoughts grouped correctly before she made any mistakes.

The memory of his last breaths, his last requests, his last anguished moments with her from different dreams resonated in her mind over and over, strengthening her resolve to do right by him.

"He absolutely wants me, look at him staring!" Hazel sighed sultrily watching Chuck and licking her lips.

Blair seemed to snap out of her reverie hearing Hazel stake a claim, the first of the girls to do so publically and she couldn't help but to reply in anger. "And what makes you so sure he is looking at you?"

"Please his gaze was directly headed toward me-"

"Are you so sure about that, homely Hazel, out of all of us I have the most common with him," Is interrupted. "His dad and mine are business partners. He probably needs someone to show him around the city, teach him how things work around here."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Correction, you mean that your dad works for his, which means that he is only a peon in the eyes of the Bass'. I'm sure he doesn't need the help to show him around the city. Plus, he was born here! He probably knows the city better than you do your blackberry."

"A little touchy, B." Serena spoke softly, while the other girls bickered.

Blair noticed that Chuck had disappeared from view and exhaled roughly.

The girls began to gather their things to make their way to class when Blair caught Serena's attention. She mimed the words 'skip' as subtly as she could. The highly unusual request from the studious Blair made Serena intrigued and she sent her friend a bright smile and a small nod.

The pair gave bland excuses to the others thinking that it was better to leave them guessing then have them hold any truth or power over them, before they made their way to a café down the road.

Blair's complexion paled again after they had sat down and received their non-fat cappuccinos. Serena sprinkled her drink with cinnamon, waiting for Blair to take the first step in this conversation.

"I want you to promise me that what I tell you never, never ever, leaves us." Blair began solemnly.

Serena narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Are you hurting yourself again, Blair?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She replied shaking her head emphatically.

Serena sighed and pushed her hair over her shoulder while twirling her spoon in her drink, before nodding at her friend. They stared at each other for a few moments before Serena furrowed her brows and lifted the spoon to her mouth to lick off the excess.

"Ok B, spill it. Did you kill someone?"

"No," Blair laughed, breaking the tension at the table. "But it's going to sound crazy. I don't know where to begin."

"B," Serena smiled softly, "I'm really good with crazy, especially your special brand of it."

Taking a deep breath Blair began to explain about her dreams. When they began, what they were like, how they continued and never, ever stopped. How she felt compelled to save herself for a man who felt fictional. Until now.

Serena's face was a mixture of amazement and shocked.

"So, you're telling me that for years you've dreamt of someone."

"Yes."

"And this is the reason you would never double date with me?!"

"Are you even listening to me, Serena?! I tell you I have recurrent dreams about a past lover or husband or something that torment me and have fundamentally changed the way I live my life and you're mad about me not going to the movies with you and Nate and some dumb guy!?"

"No, of course not," Serena backtracked, "I'm just, I don't know. It's a lot to take in…" Her gazed wondered off and she took a big sip of her drink, making sure to wipe off her foamy mustache afterwards before meeting her friends deep brown eyes. "To be honest, Blair, this explains a lot."

Blair sat up straighter in her chair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you always insist on sleeping in your own room when you sleep over. The way you never ever attended slumber parties-"

"Slumber parties are ridiculous, I've never been a child." She rolled her eyes annoyed at this old point of contention being brought up.

"Yes I know that, I know that is what you've always said, but it's been… this…hasn't it?"

"Well, yes. Sometimes I wake up Serena and I feel like this life, the life I'm living, is the dream and I had actually just died or watched someone I loved die and it's so heavy and overwhelming and I can't breathe." She paused to take a breath and gripped the table with both of her hands before releasing it and placing her hands in her lap. "I've felt obligated to wait. And I've waited, you know I've waited. Because these dreams have led me to believe that I am supposed to be waiting. And now, now I feel like it's all come to this point and I just don't know what to do or what to think anymore. The way that he makes me-"

"Woah, woah woah, wait! You think you've found the guy from your dreams?" Serena holds up her hands and her face brightens dramatically, "Oh my God, Chuck Bass. This is about Chuck Bass, isn't it? He is the man from your dreams? Oh my God, B this is so romantic! Chuck Bass."

"Quit saying his name."

This reply only confirms Serena's theory and causes her to squeal so loud people in the café turned to look at them.

"Can you keep it together please," Blair requests rolling her eyes before looking down at her untouched drink. "I just - I'm really struggling here, S."

"Ok B, tell me everything then. He did act really strange yesterday during lunch. Like he knew you."

"Because he thinks he does. I mean he thinks he knows me. Or that he knew the past me. He has the same, I don't even know what to call it. Issue? Problem?"

"Dreams. He has dreams? About you?"

"Yes. And the dreams we've spoken about match up. It's like finding out someone knows all your deepest darkest secrets and doesn't care."

Serena frowned taking a beat before answering while taking another sip of her cappuccino. "When did the two of you have time to talk about these dreams, we only left you alone for like, what, 15 minutes during lunch?"

"Oh, I met with him last night after school."

"He was your appointment?!"

"Yes, I didn't tell you because I didn't know what would happen. I didn't want to explain anything without confirming it to myself. It sounds so nuts. It is nuts, oh my God, Serena, please tell me you don't think I'm crazy."

"Blair, take some breaths," Serena smiled, inhaling and exhaling dramatically, "I know you. You don't lie. Well, not about things like this. Not to me. I honestly can't believe you've kept this to yourself for so long. It must have been so hard."

Blair finally reached for her drink, taking a sip. Finally feeling like the liquid wasn't going to be rejected from her body. She knew she had made the right choice in talking to Serena.

"But the dreams have continued, S. Even after we talked it out and found one another. Shouldn't they, I don't know, have stopped?"

"I don't know, B. Why would it just stop? Who's to say it's not continuing to keep reminding you that you belong to each other, that you don't make the same mistakes as before. That you don't run from him again."

Blair felt her cheeks heat up and looked down ashamed. "I already have."

"What do you mean?" Serena twirled a piece of hair around her finger while gazing at Blair inquisitively.

"I was supposed to meet him at his limo this morning. We were planning – just –it was-" Blair stuttered and brought a hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes and shutting her mouth.

Serena smiled at Blair before raising her eyebrows suggestively. "What were you planning, sweet little B?"

"Nothing scandalous," B scoffed at her, "it's just, I told him that you wanted him and I to attend Cotillion together and he had some ideas on how we could set it all up."

"Chuck wanted to plot with you?"

Blair only nodded quickly before looking out the front window. "It was an incredible night, S. I have never felt so truly able to be myself with someone."

"And in true Blair fashion you questioned it all and ran away."

"Not without reason!" Blair defended herself. "You don't understand S, what if we met by chance, but aren't what we think we are to each other. What if someone else is waiting for him, waiting for me and we ruin it all, ruin everything –again- because we were confused and playing with each other."

"Can you even hear yourself right now? You meet someone who shares some of the same recurrent dreams as you. The same dreams! You have an instant connection with him. I just, Blair, I think that is the biggest sign I can imagine. What more could you hope for?"

Blair waited a beat before responding, watching Serena intensely and felt like the truth resonated in her friend's voice. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"I think," Serena began gently, "that you're just scared. You're scared because this is what you've been waiting for…isn't it?"

Tears welled up against her will and Blair took a deep shuddering breath in before nodding.

"I think it's awesome!" Serena said giggling before attempting to be more somber, "and I'll be right by your side. Every step of the way. Even though you kept me out of the loop for as long as you did, I'll forgive you because you've caused enough misery for yourself without me adding to it."

Blair gave Serena a watery smile. "How do I rectify this?"

"Tell him the truth. Don't hide yourself or your feelings from him."

Blair licked her lips and nodded her head, "I think he'll understand."

"If he doesn't then he's not worth the trouble, dreams or no dreams!"

"I don't think it works like that, S."

Serena just shrugged which caused Blair to giggle and exhale the stress from her shoulders. She had a plan; she had her best friend on her side and in the know of all that's happening. Everything was going to be ok.

"Thank you, S."

"Always, B."

* * *

Blair and Serena were chatting about school when they exited the café and neither of them caught the sight of a figure leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

"Excuse me, ladies." A deep voiced called out the pair, startling Blair into a near shocked state. Chuck Bass looked as devilishly handsome as ever. "Interesting to find you both here, and on a school day no less. Very naughty to skip out, you know."

"We decided we needed to take a personal day, Chuck." Serena laughed before bumping her hip against Blair's. "Isn't that right, B?"

Blair nodded swiftly in agreement, her eyes wide with shock that the subject of her dilemma had appeared right in front of them in what felt like her territory. This was not part of her plan; it was too soon to deal with this, there was shopping therapy that needed to be accomplished first.

"I understand completely, ladies. Not to interrupt but I would like to have a word with Blair, privately if you don't mind Serena."

"Not at all." Serena looked at Blair before nudging her slightly into Chuck's direction. "In fact I am exhausted. I'm going to head home and catch up on some much needed rest. Call me later, B! Bye Chuck."

Blair watched her friend nearly run away, abandoning her. She felt herself sinking into her heels before turning to look at Chuck. His face was hard, different than the relaxed face from last night. She was suddenly overwhelmed with need for his face to be calm once more.

"Listen, I need to-"

"I really need you to-"

They had both begun talking at the same time.

Sighing and bringing a hand up to rub his forehead Chuck looked down at the street before truly gazing at her, his brows burrowed and he frowned while studying her face. "You've cried today."

Blair tried to maintain a passive face and looked away before swallowing, not knowing how to respond to that statement.

"You've cried today, you've ran away from me today, you've left me alone at school today, you're nearly a mute with me today…" Chuck stepped closer to her with every word until they were nearly pressed against each other, he brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders, gently rubbing his thumbs in small circles against her. "Tell me what's going on in that pretty head."

After a few false starts she looked him in the eye, there on the street. She was ready to tell him what was going on. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth and letting out a small cry of pain as a pedestrian's bag nearly knocked her over.

"Watch it." Chuck growled at the passerby, clutching her closer to him than before. He turned his gaze back to Blair who was looking away from him nervously. She seemed to come back to the ground and out of Chuck land and to realize that they were having what she felt like a pivotal conversation on the street like commoners.

Chuck must have read her mind because he just sighed softly and turned them around, walking down the street where she saw his limo waiting.

His limo always seemed to be waiting.

He ushered her in like they did this all the time and she let herself sink into the comfortable leather seats, relaxing completely. He followed her in and sat down next to her before instructing the driver to take them to the Palace. After he closed the privacy screen he looked over at her with a blank face.

"The Palace?" Blair murmured questioningly.

"We need a place to talk where there will be no distractions."

Blair nodded before gazing out the window and relaxing against the back of the seats. His hand reached over and covered her thigh and she could feel his warmth seep into her muscles. The rest of the ride was held in silence, as if conversation would break the spell of comfort she had gained.

She was anxious to talk to him, to tell him all the nonsense that had kept her from him this morning, but he seemed more inclined to just steep in her presence.

When they arrived at the Palace the silence continued. He kept touching her with brushes of his hands against her back or a hand around her elbow, leading her to the elevator and then to his rooms.

Blair still couldn't find it in herself to be nervous. Her nerves seemed to calm with the press of Chuck's hand against her back as he let her in his rooms. She had never been in the home of a man without a group of other people in attendance.

'Well,' she thought smirking, 'not in this lifetime.'

They both sat down on a sofa and the silence continued. Blair inhaled slowly and was just about to begin when Chuck beat her to it.

"I thought we had agreed that we wouldn't play games against one another. That this time it would be us playing games against the world. Why did you run away from me Blair?"

"It wasn't on purpose, Chuck, I'm not playing any game-"

"It certainly feels like a game when you tell me one thing and then do another. Especially knowing what I do about you." Chuck's voice didn't raise in volume, but his intensity was wrapped around every word.

"Chuck, this morning I woke up from a dream-"

"Which one?" He asked gruffly.

"What..?" Blair felt confused at the question before realizing that he would know what she was talking about. "I dreamt about the night I left my husband for you. We were older. In the car. The crash, Chuck the crash-" Blair had to stop and swallow back the tears and slow down her words, she wanted to make sure that she explained herself correctly.

"We both died."

"Yes."

"This dream isn't a new one for me, as I'm sure isn't a new one for you, so I do not understand. How can this be your excuse for today?" Chuck tilted his head, frustration showing in his eyes.

"Because I **had** a dream!" Blair emphasized. "I thought…I thought that meeting you, talking about all of this, that it would stop. That meeting you would finally be the solution to the endless cycle of deaths and regret and guilt. That sleep would finally just mean rest and not mean messages from the past. I guess I just got worked up."

"Worked up how? I still don't understand, Blair." Chuck moved closer to her on the sofa and reached out to grasp both of her hands in his, clasping them against him before bringing them up to his lips and kissing her fingers so softly. "Explain it to me."

Blair swallowed as she felt his soft lips touch her fingers. "I came to the conclusion that the dreams continuing meant that maybe you weren't who I thought you were, who I needed you to be. I want to be sure that it's me you are looking for and not someone else out there, who may still be waiting for you."

"And someone else out there, waiting for you?" He quietly uttered, his eyes burning into hers.

"Yes," she muttered, "but I talked it over with Serena and she thought I was crazy to doubt you, to doubt us. Not that many people have the same situation, do they?"

Chuck gently released her hands and turned away from Blair, inhaling sharply and exhaling his question. "You talked to Serena? You told Serena?"

"Yes. She is my best friend; I needed to talk to someone."

Chuck gave her a hard look before closing his eyes and shaking his head absentmindedly. "We'll talk about this later, but first Blair," he turned his whole body towards her once more and leaned forward so that their faces were very, very close, his hands stroking her arms gently as he began.

"There are some things, sweetheart, you need to understand. I have been looking for you since these dreams began, preparing my life for you. And I know- I know, Blair- that you are mine. You belong with me, you always have. It doesn't matter that in the past we never had the time because I have finally gotten the chance to have you now. By my side, on my side, with me! And that is what truly matters."

Blair felt his every breath brush against her face and could feel the words seep their way into her soul, but he wasn't done.

"And if you think, for a fucking second, that something as trivial as you changing your mind or wanting to double check, triple check, hell even start a Spanish inquisition on this topic will change anything between you and I, you are truly wrong. I will stop at nothing to keep you on my side. Nothing, sweetheart."

Logically Blair knew that these words should frighten her, should enrage her, but her heart felt like it would burst from her chest and Chuck was so close now that she could feel the heat of his skin against hers and she wanted to feel more of it, she wanted him pressed against her. His threats only more deeply imprinted the hold she had on him. Her hands began to touch his shoulders and down his chest and his hands were now stroking her back and touching her hair.

"Don't doubt me, Blair," Chuck rested his forehead against hers gently, "Don't doubt us, or how you feel. Its real and its happening and you can either be along for the ride or I can make you be along for the ride. Either way, you're riding."

She felt her nostrils flare and her temper increase, a fiery burn building inside, as she dug her nails into the cloth of his shoulders before asking, "And how would you make me, Chuck Bass."

His face pulled away from hers before he grinned darkly, an intense look overcoming his face, one of intent. His next words were whispered against her skin as his lips skimmed down her neck. "By any means possible, Miss Waldorf."

His lips were finally against her skin and they felt unlike anything she had ever experienced. He gave her chaste kisses up and down her neck and over her jawline, skimming his nose along her skin as she whimpered and moved her hands down his body to touch his waist and pull herself closer to him. He must have felt the pull as well because his hands were instantly firmer along her sides, tugging her closer to him until she found herself astride his lap.

Brown eyes met amber heatedly and she felt a knowing tug at her center. He knew how to touch her because he had touched her before.

"May I kiss you, Blair?"

A smile broke out across her face at the question, something so innocent while she sat pressed up against him. "Yes, Chuck."

He looked amazed as he brought one hand up to her cheek, stroking down to hold her face in his palm and lead her to him. His lips were soft and gentle against hers, but after exploring for a minute she felt the silk heat of his tongue pressing for entrance, which she granted immediately.

His tongue sought hers in an intimate dance, portraying to her that his body knew how to touch her. Chuck's hands were tangled in Blair's lustrous hair, gently guiding her where he wanted. Blair was overwhelmed and lost in his attention, trying to keep up while pressing herself closer to him and feeling warmth spread through her body, to her core. She could feel his hardness beneath her and it was agony suppressing the need to grind against him. Surprised that this was happening so fast and she wasn't scared, wasn't trying to stop him at all, all she could do was press her lips harder against his and pull him closer.

Chuck groaned loudly when she finally succumbed to her body and rolled her hips against him. He pulled his lips away from hers before kissing, sucking and licking his way down her neck making Blair shiver and moan, while pulling her against his hips tighter, thrusting against her in return. His mouth swept up to her ear kissing and licking, "tell me you're mine."

Blair only whimpered in response and felt her body clench above his and her nipples tighten at his words.

One of Chuck's hands moved up her back before tightening in her hair, pulling ever so slightly, which caused her to close her eyes tight gasping as she felt herself become unbearably wet. He must have known that she would react this way because he looked at her again smugly. "Say it, sweetheart."

"Chuck, please!" She begged as she rolled her hips against him frantically, feeling him hard and thick completely pressed completely against her wetness.

"Two words, Blair." He uttered before pulling her face towards him again and kissing her lips again and again.

Blair gasped against him as she was overwhelmed with his touch and kiss. She felt the fingertips of one hand glide down her side, brushing her ribs and the skin just under her breast before looping over to her back and pulling her closer. Blair was pressed up against him tight and she felt as if she was suspended to the earth just by his hold on her.

"Tell me Blair, I need to hear you say it." Chuck growled in her ear pleadingly, before a gruff moan left his lips as she swirled her hips against his.

She pressed her face against his neck shivering against him as they continued to rock against one another.

"Chuck, I'm yours." She whispered into his neck. It felt like surrender and yet she felt liberated by saying the words. Feeling him move against her urgently she clutched at his arms, rubbing against him in just the right way. Her thighs begin to tremble and she keened into his neck before she shattered against him.

He swiftly brought her face back to his and kissed her completely, thrusting against her wildly with no reservations and pulling her tightly against him. When he reached his peak his head tilted backwards and he cried out as his eyes clenched shut.

Blair rested her head on his shoulder as they both caught their breaths, her arms around his waist. Chuck's hands slowly grazed up and down her back without stopping.

After a while he gently pulled her to face him, he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers through hers placing them on his chest, holding them tightly.

"I'm yours too, you know? And I always will be."

Blair smiled at him, before tucking her chin down and blushing, "I know."

And it was enough for that moment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think! xoxo**


End file.
